User blog:Golden8King/My Top 10 Characters I DON'T WANT to see as DLC in SSB4
Okay so, as you all probably know by now, Nintendo lets us vote for another DLC character for Super Smash Bros. for WiiU and Nintendo 3DS. And seeing how a lot of people vote for rather "interesting" characters, I thought I'd make a list of characters I DON'T WANT to see as DLC in SSB4. This will be followed up with a list of 10 Characters I DO WANT to see as DLC in SSB4. So let's-a-go! '10. More Clone Characters' Before the last Direct, I thought Sakurai wouldn't work on more DLC characters than Mewtwo seeing how he is so TIRED after having worked on two SSBs at the same time. But apparently the man has no intentions of slowing down and gives us Lucas back - and that already in June! Personally, though, I wasn't that thrilled about his reveal as I am a Smash Bros. player who just can't use Ness nor Lucas properly. I mean, it's great to have him back and I'm happy for all the Lucas mains out there but I just won't use him that much as I'll probably do with Mewtwo. Now, why no Clone characters? Back when a new game gets made and everybody is bitching about that clone characters get the spots of more unique characters which is totally not the case, I don't have a problem with clone characters as it's less effort to clone a character than make a new one from the ground-up. But now I feel like that the time that is spent on more clone characters could also be used on more unique characters as Sakurai doesn't have a certain date he has to work up to - unlike when he's working on characters that are in a game from the start. Because these characters have to be ready when the game's released. And DLC characters just don't. They are done whenever it is that they're done. But I don't have anything against more clones that much (plus, I do want to have Wolf 'back) and that's why they are only at number 10. EDIT: It has come to my (very late) attention that Lucas is, in fact, a semi-clone and not a full clone of Ness. And semi-clones don't fall under this Number 10 spot, only true clones do. Anyway, sorry, for the mix-up, rarely played as Lucas and didn't notice too many differences between him and Ness so I assumed they were full clones without looking up facts. But I'll still leave Number 10 as it is, especially since I wouldn't have such a good picture to put here. '9. Shovel Knight (counts for all other Indie characters, too) ' '''I feel like I need to explain a thing or to before starting with this guy: I was born in '''1995', pretty much the year when the whole 3D-gaming-business began so I grew up with a N64 (and later a PSOne, too). Now, I knew 2D-gaming back then from watching my dad rage at the DKC games (good times ... I always got vanilla pudding and watch my dad rage at the screen for hours ...) but always saw them as inferior because 3D is obviously better than 2D because 3 is higher than 2 (the mindset of a 4-years-old G8K in its natural habitat). Now, I did replay all of the classic 2D games such as the Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, MegaMan, DKC etc. games but I still don't find them that fun. I just don't have that kind of relationship/nostalgic feeling as many other gamers do with guys like MegaMan. That's also why I didn't find Shovel Knight "that good" as many people do. I mean, it's still a great game and I like it but it's not the game of the year for me or anything special like that. That's also why I don't understand why the whole world wants Shovel Knight playable in SSB4. So I do have to ask: Is he a Nintendo character? Yeah, I know he's third-party but even though, you still need a relationship with Nintendo. A deeper relationship than Shovel Knight has at the moment. I mean, he's only been in one game thus far and while this has been on the WiiU and 3DS among others, I still don't associate SK with Nintendo. Like in MegaMan's case: When you think of MegaMan, you think of his classic games, the one from the NES. And NES is Nintendo so there's the association MegaMan to Nintendo. I know that my whole point won't be take into account this time because enough people just voted for Shovel Knight and he IS a videogame character (unlike people who will pop up on this list later on *hint* Goku *hint*) but I just don't feel like he justified his inclusion in such a game already. '8. Rayman' I give Third Party characters in this ballot a pretty slim chance. Nintendo would have to give to Ubisoft, for example, and ask for Rayman. Now, I don't think that it's impossible but I think it'd be in Nintendo's favor if they just could use one of their first or second party characters. Nonetheless, I don't want to rule them all out (especially since there are some that I DO WANT to see but that's for another day and another blog. Now, people want Rayman in to represent Ubisoft. So I have to yet again ask: Does Rayman have any note-worthy appearance but some crappy rabbits slaughtering (I wish it was slaughtering - I hate these annoying rats!)' on any Nintendo console'? Or even better, a game exclusively on a Nintendo console? As far as Wikipedia told me - no! So he doesn't have a strong, if not any, relationship with Nintendo '''so far. Rayman's one of these third party characters who don't tend to either side, not Nintendo, not Sony, not Microsoft. If I had to guess, he's a bit more of Sony guy as his original game is best known for being on PSOne. Oh, and one more argument against Rayman. '''Ubisoft has been a bitch towards Nintendo lately. So why should Nintendo give Ubi the honor of having their mascot in their crossover game? '7. Sora' By "developing" my SSB5 project (which is still going btw!), I started to realize what I have said in No. 8 and 9, too: SSB needs third party characters who do have a note-worthy history with Nintendo, an association. Up until a few weeks when I started cutting down the third party roster by introducing the "only one character per company" rule, I always had Sora in. No, he's no longer part of the roster. But that's a topic for another day. So for his series's defense, it has four games on Nintendo consoles: Chain of Memories on GBA, 358/2 Days and Re:Coded on NDS and Dream Drop Distance on 3DS. On PS consoles, KH has nine installments (although, to be fair, three of these are Final Mixes, something none of the Nintendo games ever received; and two ReMixes). Plus, the whole franchise had its beginnings on PS2. And the games that are most important to the overall story (I guess because they are the only games that are numbered - KH1, KH2 and KH3) are also on PS consoles, too. So this makes Sora more of a Sony character than Nintendo. Plus, I really do want a character from SE that would be a much better fit of representing his very well-known franchise and company. But more about him in the next blog. '6. Geno' I never understood the hype about this guy tbh. We european didn't get Super Mario RPG until August 2008 thanks to the powers of Virtual Console - and I still haven't played it! But from what I have heard and could tell from reading through the Super Mario Wiki is that he's a pretty obscure character in the game and nobody really knows what he is and where he came from. So being mysterious makes him a good fit for Smash Bros.? I don't think so - here's why. First of all, Geno is owned by Square Enix, the developers of Super Mario RPG. That's what makes him a Third Party (I guess?) - and I already hinted at the third party character I want to represent SE. Plus, since Super Mario RPG, the Mario franchise received not one but two awesome rpg series that are stuffed with great and unique characters like the fan favorite Fawful 'or Paper Mario. Geno just had that one appearance in Super Mario RPG and that's what shouldn't make him another rep for the Mario franchise - we've already got enough of that. '5. Ridley What? People are still voting for Ridley!?! How dumb and ignorant can you possibly be? Sakurai already got that you guys want Ridley to be playable and he even explained why Ridley can't be playable: They'd have to shrink him down and make him unable of flight and after all that, it just wouldn't be Ridley anymore. So it makes absolutely no sense of voting for Ridley. He won't make it (plus, he's already a boss character on the Pyrosphere stage and Alfonzo can't take over everything), Sakurai won't do it, and he already knows that you want Ridley in so voting for him makes no frickin' sense. But just waste your time voting for Ridley over and over again. I do have something better to do with my time. '4. More Pokémon' Usually, I am always like "We need that Pokémon", "We need a Grass Starter in", "We need a 5th Gen Pokémon in" etc. But in the case of this DLC here, I am against addding more Pokémon. And the simple reason for that is: We already got a DLC Pokémon, Mewtwo. Now, that doesn't mean that I don't want to see more Pokémon in upcoming Smash Bros.. This point right here only applies to the DLC of SSB4. Plus, I'd love to have a human rep for Pokémon. I mean, it's always been only Pokémon. Give the humans of the Pokémon world a chance, too, Nintendo! '3. Character Variations' So I might have to explain what exactly I mean by "Character Variation". I mean the likes of Zero Suit Samus and Sheik. You know, the characters that do have a unique battle style but are still the same person as another fighter. This includes a "ban" on characters like Tanooki-Mario, Cat-Peach or the different variations of Link. My reasons for that is they may be seperate characters in Smash Bros., with seperate movesets, but Samus and Zero Suit Samus, as well as, Zelda and Sheik are still the same character. And when it comes to this DLC, I want to see a new character with an unique moveset, a competely new rep for an old or a new universe. '2. Another Sega, Namco, Capcom Rep' Now, this is pretty obvious why I wouldn't want to see that in SSB4's DLC, amiright? Sega, Namco and Capcom already have Sonic, Pac-Man and MegaMan respectively to represent their franchises and companies. So I guess adding more characters from the same company, or from the same series for that matter, would overdo it. I mean, this game is a Nintendo crossover fighting game. Thus, who and how many third party characters get in SSB4, fan ballot or not, should be restricted. For example, only one character per franchise/company and only those who have a history with Nintendo. '1. Characters from any media that is not gaming (or related to gaming (e.g. accessory))' Yes, this includes Goku, too! And I guess everyone should know why this is at the number 1 spot. No character who originated from any kind of media other than gaming should become playable in a fighting game like this. It doesn't matter how many games somebody has under his belt, if you aren't originally a videogame character, you have nothing to do in Smash Bros.! Plus, it also depends on how well known a character is for his different appearances, depending on the media in this case. Category:Blog posts